Beastlord
Beastlord is a strong two-handed sword in NieR and ''NieR:Automata. Description 'NieR - '"A beastly sword whose keen edge stands ready to mow down all who question the divine right of the wielder."'' NieR: Automata - '"A greatsword shaped after the king of beasts."'' Location * ''NieR - ''It is found inside a crate on the roof of the Lost Shrine. * ''NieR: Automata - '''Bought at the Resistance Camp for 10,000G. Weapon Story Once upon a time there were three brothers in a kingdom. The eldest of the three was the ruling king of the country. The king was very cruel and feared by everyone. The king chose a sacrifice from the people every day and executed them. Today he decapitated a mother in front of her family. The mother’s head rolled about three times, and fell beside her killed son’s head. Oh my, how unfortunate. The king saw that and laughed a disgusting laugh. “Gehehe…” One day, the king became sick. It was a disease that made his body rot while he was still alive. Dragging his rotting body along, the king continued his executions. His advisors did not defy him, and continued executions day after day after day after day. Finally the king rotted and died while giving off a very disgusting smell the king rotted and died but the advisors continued the executions in front of the king and killed them every day the rotten king and the rotten advisors and the rotten people and the rottenrottenyour. Other Appearances ''SINoALICE Players can potentially obtain this through Nier Automata's collaboration gacha to unlock 2B/Crusher. It could also be exchanged for 1,500 Nier Medals during collaboration event. Equipping it during the collaboration episodes can increase the amount of medals that can be earned from each boss. Beastlord offered no bonuses during the Nier Replicant collaboration event. ;Weapon Story 「0806-0002」 Report: Lifeforms from the Ancient World detected within basement of giant factory. No response to machine lifeform's signatures. Conjecture: Abandoned by humanity with automatic operations proceeding to the present. Proposal: Report to commander, additional investigation. 「0806-0006」 Report: Defense system from the Ancient World within deeper confines of giant factory confirmed to have been created by humanity from the Ancient World. Proposal: Continue investigation, identify system in back up memory and refresh. 「0806-0018」 Report: Observation of target factory defense system completed. Information of humanity located amongst collected data, confirmation of targets operating with human characteristics. Further observation required for determining inherent nature. That is all. 「0806-0021」 Report: Confirmation of target factory existing as a weapon factory created by humanity of the Ancient World. Substantiation of human data from multiple ancient counties and humans incorporated and subsisting within factory defense system. Judgment: War of humanity is an irrational activity for existence. Gallery Trivia *Judging from the fact that it is the weapon most often seen in Nier's hands, it is likely that this is his signature weapon. *The weapon "Shadow Nier" uses when performing "Dark Phantasm" is Beastlord, whether it is in Nier's inventory or not. In the first part of NieR RepliCant, it will instead simply be the Nameless Blade, as no model was made for the 16 year-old Nier wielding Beastlord. Category:Weapons Category:NieR Weapons Category:NieR: Automata Weapons Category:Two-Handed Swords